


얕은 잠

by mjay



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, Original Character(s), Season/Series 04 Spoilers
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjay/pseuds/mjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>피터는 자신에게 쏟아지는 시선을 눈치채고 머뭇거리다가 부끄러운 일을 고백하는 것처럼 작은 목소리로 말했다. 꿈을 꿨어.</p>
            </blockquote>





	얕은 잠

**Author's Note:**

> 시즌 4 이후의 이야기. 사람들을 찾아다니는 피터와 가브리엘. 스포일러 주의.

피터는 저택 주변을 천천히 걷다가 구두 소리에 문득 멈춰 서서 아래를 내려다보았다. 젖은 나뭇잎과 흙이 맨발에 붙었다. 피터는 주위를 둘러보았으나 아무도 찾을 수 없었다. 피터가 다시 걷기 시작하자 구둣발 소리가 들려왔다. 피터가 멈추면 소리도 멈췄다. 피터는 주변을 경계하며 천천히 걸었지만 아무도 나타나지 않았다. 이내 피터는 편하게 걷기 시작했다. 서늘한 돌위를 걷자 발목과 다리에 소름이 오소소 돋아 정신이 맑아졌다. 피터는 한 손으로는 네이슨의 손을, 다른 한 손으로는 리트리버의 목줄을 놓칠세라 양손에 힘을 주고 산책하던 일을 떠올렸다.  
계속 그러면 머리가 아플 거예요.

피터가 화들짝 놀라 뒤를 돌아보자 클레어를 닮은 여자아이가 그를 향해 걸어왔다. 걸을 때 마다 또각거리는 소리가 났다. 피터는 관자놀이를 손가락으로 문질렀다. 머리가 아팠다.

…에 …기억…

홀로 눈부신 금발이 피터의 시선을 사로잡았다. 피터는 클레어를 닮은 소녀의 말을 제대로 듣지도 못했고 소녀가 자기를 바다로 밀어버리려고 손을 뻗은 것도 눈치채지 못했다. 바다에 완전히 빠지기 직전 소녀가 말했다.

내가 도와줄게요.

피터는 어떠한 몸부림도 치지 않고 물살에 온전히 몸을 맡겼다.

물은 더욱 무거워지며 피터를 한없이 깊은 곳으로 끌어내렸고 피터의 갈라진 피부와 기도를 매섭게 찔러대 결국 피터는 비명을 터트렸다. 쇠사슬이 피터를 옭아맸고 피터는 자신을 끌어내리는 사슬을 끊어버리려 몸부림 쳤으나 사슬은 피터의 손발을 묶고 목을 조르며 날카로운 가시를 피터의 몸에 찔러넣기 시작했다.

살려줘, 네이슨.

네이슨.

피터는 가브리엘이 그를 수심에서 끌어올려 그의 이름을 부를 때까지 소리없는 비명을 토했다.

피터!

가브리엘은 피터를 옥죄던 것을 손쉽게 끊어내고 피터의 몸에 박힌 가시를 뽑아냈다. 피터는 자신을 끌어안는 가브리엘의 품 안에서 몸을 웅크렸다.

이제 괜찮아, 피터.

가브리엘은 피터를 바닥에 앉히고 또렷하게 말했다. 피터는 손과 목덜미를 파고들었던 가시를 빼내 멀리 던져버리고 가브리엘의 이름을 반복해서 불렀다.

가브리엘, 날 구해줘, 가브리엘.

가브리엘은 피터의 이마에 손을 얹고 아이를 대하듯 그를 천천히 눕혔다.

내가 널 구해줄게.

피터는 가브리엘의 말에 안심하고 눈을 감았다.

그리고 어둠이 몰려왔다. 피터는 어둠에 의식을 흘려보내며 깊이 잠들었다.

가브리엘이 도로변에 차를 세우고 피터의 안색을 살피는 동안에도 피터는 아직 잠이 덜 깬 얼굴로 앞유리창을 관통하는 따가운 햇볕에 시선을 고정하고 있었다. 가브리엘은 몸을 틀어 피터의 안전벨트를 풀어주고 글러브박스에서 티슈 두 장을 꺼냈다. 가브리엘이 피터의 얼굴에 흐른 식은땀을 닦아주려고 손을 가져가자 피터는 가브리엘의 손에서 황급히 휴지를 뺏어 직접 이마며 뺨이며 목을 꼼꼼히 닦았다. 하지만 피터의 눈은 아직도 꿈을 꾸는 듯 몽롱 해보였기에 가브리엘은 피터가 눈을 비비고 목소리를 가다듬으며 똑바로 의자에 앉는 것을 말없이 지켜보았다. 가브리엘은 피터가 먼저 말을 꺼내기를 기다렸다. 피터는 자신에게 쏟아지는 시선을 눈치채고 머뭇거리다가 부끄러운 일을 고백하는 것처럼 작은 목소리로 말했다.

꿈을 꿨어.

가브리엘은 태연히 대답했다.

알아.

알면 됐고.

피터는 꿈에 대해 별로 말하고 싶지 않은 눈치였지만 가브리엘은 바깥 풍경만 내다보는 피터에게서 시선을 떼지 않았다. 꿈에 내가 나왔지. 가브리엘이 말했다. 그의 말은 질문도 추측도 아닌 확신이었고, 피터는 가브리엘의 말에 어떻게 반응해야 할까 고민할 틈도 없이 목소리를 높여 따지듯 물었다.

이젠 내 꿈도 훔쳐보는 거야?

가브리엘은 당황한 얼굴로 고개를 저었다. 가브리엘의 짙은 눈썹이 둥글게 휘어졌고 피터는 얼굴에서 인상을 지우지 않은 채 가브리엘을 노려봤다. 자는 동안 내 이름을 불렀어. 가브리엘, 하고. 가브리엘은 조심스럽게 피터의 어깨에 손을 얹었고, 그제야 피터의 얼굴에서 불쾌함이 사라졌다. 피터는 헛기침하다가 다시 가브리엘의 눈길을 피했다.

어땠어?

뭐가? 피터는 심드렁하게 되물었다.

꿈에서 난 어떤 모습이었어? 예전의 괴물이었어?

그 괴물이 널 죽이려고 했던 거야? 가브리엘은 피터의 어깨를 잡은 손을 거두지 않은 채 재차 물었다. 그의 목소리는 아주 작게 떨렸다. 피터는 심각한 고민이라도 하듯 느린 동작으로 가브리엘의 손 위에 자신의 손을 얹어 가브리엘의 손을 잡았다. 피터는 가브리엘이 내뱉은 괴물이라는 말에 당장에라도 그를 끌어안고 자신이 어떤 꿈을 꿨는지, 그의 꿈에서 가브리엘이 그를 어떻게 구했으며 자신을 어떻게 돌봐줬는지 하나도 빠짐없이 얘기해주고 싶은 마음이 들었지만, 막상 입을 열자 나오는 것은 아니라는 단어뿐이었다. 피터는 가브리엘의 손을 그의 어깨에서 끌어내리며 천천히 고개를 돌렸다. 가브리엘은 눈을 가늘게 뜬 채 그를 응시하고 있었다. 꿈에서… 피터는 말을 꺼내다 말고 망설였지만, 가브리엘의 눈을 보고는 마음을 다잡아 말했다.

괴물이 아니라 영웅이었지. 네가 없었으면 죽었을 거야.

피터는 자신이 네이슨을 찾았다는 것을 알려주지 않았다. 가브리엘은 그 말에 자신이 정말로 영웅이라는 생각이 든 것인지 뿌듯하게 웃으며 말했다.

그게 예지몽이라면 좋겠네.

피터는 가브리엘의 중얼거림에 고개를 저었다. 불가능해. 가브리엘은 피터의 의견에 동의했다.

아쉬운 일이지.

그가 한숨 쉬며 말했다. 피터는 더는 가브리엘의 말에 대답하지 않겠다 생각하며 황량한 풍경을 감상하기 시작했다. 밖에는 먼지를 일으키며 지나가는 차도 없었고, 땅과는 동떨어져서 어딘가로 날아가는 새도 없었다. 그와 가브리엘과 어제 저녁에 빌린 파란 승용차만이 덩그러니 있었다. 피터는 가브리엘이 풀어줬던 벨트를 다시 매며 물었다.

얼마나 더 가야돼?

가브리엘은 자신의 손목시계를 보며 자동차 시계를 정확히 맞추다가,

아직 반도 안 왔어.

거의 다 온 것 같은데?

차에 타자마자 잠들었으면서 얼마나 왔는지 어떻게 알고 거짓말이라는 거야?

가브리엘이 맞받아치자 피터는 할 말이 없어 입술만 핥았다. 1분 느리게 돌아가던 차 시계를 똑바로 맞춘 것이 꽤나 흡족했던지 가브리엘은 여전히 얼굴에서 웃음을 지우지 않다가 피터를 보고,

그러니까 어제 야간교대만 대신 안 해줬으면 이렇게 정신없진 않았을 거 아냐. 툭하면 잠들고. 혼자 운전하는 것보다 힘든 게 조수석에 앉은 사람이 자고 있을 때 운전하는 거란 사실 알아?

피곤해서 그런 게 아니라… 그냥 저절로 잠이 오는 거야.

피터의 변명 아닌 변명에 가브리엘은 잠시 말이 없다가,

너희 엄마 같네.

쓸데없는 소리 하지 마. 난…

가브리엘은 피터의 과한 반응에 놀란 눈치인지 곧바로 말허리를 잘랐다.

농담이었어, 피터. 네가 평범한 사람이란 건 잘 알고 있으니까 그렇게 강조해서 말할 것까진 없다고.

…그냥 가자. 아무 말 말고. 난 더 자야겠어.

피터는 의자에 몸을 파묻으며 교대할 때 깨우라는 말을 남기고 눈을 감았다. 가브리엘은 목적지에 도착하기 전 까지 그가 피터를 깨울 일은 없을 것임을 알면서도 그러겠다 대답하고 라디오를 틀었다. 라디오에선 처음 듣는 노래가 나왔고 가브리엘은 노래가 다 끝난 후에 DJ가 무덤덤한 목소리로 간단히 음악에 대해 간단히 소개하는 것 부터 중간에 나오는 광고나 시간이 지나 다른 프로가 시작될 때 까지, 그가 들은 모든 소리에 빠짐없이 귀를 기울였다.

가브리엘은 오하이오로 가는 길에 있는 작은 모텔 앞에서 차를 세웠다. 가브리엘은 조심스럽게 피터의 어깨를 흔들었다. 피터, 일어나. 다 왔어. 유리창에 머리를 대고 자던 피터는, 가브리엘이 그를 조금 더 세게 흔들고 나서야 일어날 수 있었다. 피터는 느리게 눈을 깜박이다가 소맷단으로 눈가를 문지르고 밖을 살폈다. 멀리 낮은 산, 혹은 언덕이 보였고 모텔로의 진입을 위해 큰길에서 빠져나온 작은 도로는 왼쪽으로 굽어 원래의 길에 다시 합쳐지고 있었다. 모텔 주차장에는 자동차가 두 대 있었는데 제일 왼쪽, 즉 가장 가장자리에 있는 카마로에는 붉은 흙먼지가 곱게 쌓여 있었다.

왜 안 깨웠어.

피터가 투덜거리듯 말했다.

깨웠는데 안 일어났어.

가브리엘의 대답에 피터는 머리카락을 뒤로 넘기다가 눈살을 찌푸렸다.

미안.

아냐, 실은 오는 동안 한 번도 안 깨웠어.

하지만 무슨 소리가 들렸는데.

라디오였을 거야.

…그래.

가브리엘은 가운데 자리에 주차하고 시동을 껐다. 키를 뽑아 재킷 주머니에 넣다가 피터에게 물었다.

마지막으로 확인하자. 내 이름은 잭 설리반이고, …너는?

피터는 차 문을 열다가 다시 닫았다.

테드. 테드 그레이.

우린 3년 전에 만났지. 만나자마자 단짝이 됐고. 작년에 대학을 졸업했고 그 이후로 전국 여행을 하면서… 거짓말을 해도 이건 아닌 것 같아, 피트.

피터는 어깨를 으쓱했다. 그는 작게 한숨을 쉬고 투정부리는 아이를 달래듯 가브리엘의 팔을 살짝 잡았다.

어쩔 수 없잖아. 반란군이 정해준 대로 해야 돼.

머리가 아플 지경이야. 가브리엘은 작게 투덜거렸다.

그만 투정하고 가자, 잭. 가브리엘은 여전히 밝지 않은 얼굴로, 먼저 차에서 내린 피터를 말없이 따라갔다.

그러니까… 둘이 대학 친구라고요?

오래된 리얼리티 쇼를 보며 지루함을 달래던 제니퍼는 손님 둘에게 물었다. 사람이 관람차에서 뛰어내리고도 죽지 않은 영상을 수십번 보는 것 보다 몇년 전에 방영하던 리얼리티 쇼를 보는 편이 더 재밌었다.

네. 여행 중이죠.

작은 남자가 웃으며 친구의 어깨를 쳤다. 친구는 재킷 주머니에서 안경을 꺼내 옷깃으로 렌즈를 닦고 있었다. 움츠린 어깨를 펼 생각은 없어 보였다.

이런 때 여행이라니. 제니퍼는 TV로 시선을 돌렸다. 리얼리티 쇼가 끝나고 광고가 나오고 있었다. 하지만 조금 있으면 다시 시작할 것이다. 제니퍼는 매일 두 시간씩 이 프로를 봤다.

저희도 후회하고 있어요.

작은 남자가 억지웃음을 지으며 말했다. 키가 큰 남자는 좀처럼 말을 하지 않았다. 제니퍼는 트윈베드가 있는 방 열쇠를 꺼냈다.

오랜만에 보는 손님이네요.

제니퍼가 건조하게 말하자 상대가 고개를 밖으로 돌렸다. 그는 주차장에 있는 차 두 대를 보고 있었다. 제니퍼는 카운터 위에 소리 나게 열쇠를 올려놓으며 말했다. 하나는 제 거고 다른 건 엄마 거예요. 남자는 고개를 끄덕이고 열쇠를 받았다.

맨 끝에 있는 방이에요. 어차피 방도 몇 개 없어서 금방 찾겠지만.

고마워요.

키 큰 남자는 열쇠를 받아 방으로 갈 때까지도 말 한마디 하지 않았다. 제니퍼는 한숨을 쉬며 두 남자의 뒷모습을 관찰했다. 과묵한 남자는 안경을 쓰고 친구에게 조용히 말을 걸고 있었다. 둘은 작은 목소리로 얘기하다가 방문을 열고 들어갔다. 문이 잠기는 소리가 났다. 제니퍼는 리얼리티쇼로 관심을 돌렸다. 후보가 네 명 남아 있었다.

내일이면 끝나겠네.

날 싫어해.

가브리엘이 침대에 걸터앉으며 말했다.

죽을상을 하고 있으니까 그렇지.

방을 둘러보던 피터가 쏘아붙였다. 생각한 것과는 달리 꽤 깨끗했다. 침대 시트에선 세제 향기가 살짝 났고 커튼은 풀과 꽃무늬가 난잡해서 지저분해 보였던 것뿐이지 침대처럼 깨끗했다. 가구 위엔 먼지 한점 없었고 유리창도 깨끗했다. 피터는 창 밖을 살펴보았다. 자동차가 세 대 있었다. 멀리 보이는 고속도로 위에는 차 몇 대가 드문드문 지나갔다. 피터는 커튼을 쳐 햇볕을 차단했다. 방이 순식간에 어두워졌다.

상관없어. 나도 그 애가 마음에 안 드니까.

가브리엘은 능청이라도 떨려는 것인지 어깨를 으쓱했다. 피터가 눈을 크게 뜨고 가브리엘을 응시했다. 그건 또 무슨 엉뚱한 소리야. 피터의 말에 가브리엘은 피터의 시선에 어깨를 살짝 움츠리고 변명하듯 대답했다.

두통 때문에.

난 괜찮은데.

고장 났으니까.

내가?

아니, 너 말고. 여자애. 너한텐 그런 거 없잖아.

…제니퍼가 싫어도 할 일은 해야지.

알아.

짐 가져올게.

피터가 가브리엘의 앞으로 다가와 손을 내밀었다. 가브리엘은 손에 쥐고 있던 차 열쇠를 피터에게 건넸다. 가브리엘은 피터의 손을 잡은 채 놓지 않았다. 피터는 별다른 반응 없이 가브리엘이 그의 손을 놓을 때까지 가만히 기다렸다.

너무 친해지지 마.

가브리엘이 피터에게 주의를 주었다. 피터는 건성으로 고개를 끄덕였다.

노력할게.

약속해, 피트. 노력하지 말고.

알았어.

가브리엘은 피터의 손을 놓아주었다. 피터는 지체하지 않고 문을 열었고 가브리엘은 여전히 침대에 걸터앉은 채 피터를 바라보았다. 피터가 문을 열다 돌아서자 가브리엘이 눈썹을 추켜세웠다.

할 말 있어?

피트라고 부르지 마.

미안.

가브리엘은 20분이 넘도록 혼자 있었다. 그는 침대에 누워 밖에서 들리는 소리에 귀를 기울였다. 피터가 제니퍼와 얘기를 하고 있었다. 제니퍼가 웃는 소리가 들렸다. 억지웃음이 아님을 간파한 가브리엘은 고개를 젓고 TV를 켰다. 제니퍼가 보던 리얼리티쇼였다. 네 명 중 한 명이 심사위원들 앞에서 울고 있었다. 목에 핏대를 세우고 힘겹게 우는 모습이 인상적이었다. 가브리엘은 음량을 줄이고 밖에서 들려오는 소리에 집중했다. 소리는 점차 커졌고 가브리엘은 제니퍼와 피터의 대화를 똑똑히 들을 수 있었다.

여섯 시에 나와요, 테디.

제니퍼가 말했다. 잠시 후 피터가 들어왔다.

테디?

가브리엘의 말을 못 들은 척하며 피터는 캐리어를 구석으로 밀었다. 피터는 손에 칫솔과 치약을 하나씩 들고 있었다.

약속했잖아, 피터.

가브리엘은 침대에서 일어났다. 피터는 고개를 저으며 해명했다.

무슨 생각하는지는 알겠는데,

무슨 생각? 난 그냥 네가 약속을 어겨서 화난 거야.

그런 게 아니야, 가브리엘.

그런 게 아니긴. 만나자마자 깔깔거리면서 떠들고 벌써 애칭까지 붙여줬는데.

피터는 한숨을 쉬었다. 가브리엘은 손가락을 까닥여 구석에 놓인 캐리어를 바로 앞까지 오게 했다. 다시 한 번 손가락을 움직이자 캐리어가 열렸다. 피터가 앞머리를 뒤로 넘기며 침대로 걸어왔다. 가브리엘은 캐리어에 넣어둔 옷가지를 응시했다. 피터는 가브리엘의 옆에 앉았다. 앞머리가 다시 내려와 얼굴을 가렸다.

제니퍼가 널 보고 이상한 사람이라고 했어.

그래서.

오해를 풀었어. 친해지는 건 피해야겠지만 거리를 두면 안 되잖아.

…그게 다야?

그게 다야.

가브리엘은 그제야 고개를 들어 피터를 바라보았다. 피터는 흐릿하게 미소를 지었다. 가브리엘도 웃으며 손을 들어 올려 피터의 머리를 정돈해주었다.

제니퍼가 같이 저녁 먹자고 했어.

셋이서?

어머니까지 넷이서.

잘됐네.

맞아.


End file.
